Jack & Kate
by Bee Lynni
Summary: ...finalmente assumindo o que sentem um pelo outro.
1. Primeiro Capítulo

PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO

Kate fechou os olhos, cansada. Estava na escotilha, com Locke, Ana Lucia, Jack e Michael, que acabara de contar tudo o que havia acontecido desde que ele fora embora procurar Walt. Os "outros" o haviam capturado e o mantido preso em uma sala minúscula, dentro de uma outra escotilha.

O depoimento de Michael era essencial para a sobrevivência deles na ilha, mas, por um instante, Kate esqueceu da importância da situação e, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, procurou voltar àquele momento, antes da chegada de Michael. "Eu, não". O que ele quisera dizer com essa frase? Depois do beijo, eles mal se falavam, fato que havia levado Kate a aceitar que o máximo que conseguiria de Jack era a amizade. E isso já era demais, considerando que ele era um médico que ajudava pessoas e ela... bom, não precisava ficar lembrando quem era ela.

No entanto, apesar disso, ele a convidara para ir até a "linha divisória" tentar fazer um acordo com os "outros" e, no meio do caminho... havia uma rede. Kate reprimiu um sorriso ao lembrar-se daquilo. Na armadilha de Rousseau, ela sentira o corpo de Jack chegar perto do seu, de um jeito que nunca acontecera antes, apesar da proximidade dos dois. Sentira sua respiração ofegante, o calor de sua pele, o toque de suas mãos... rezara para que ele não tivesse percebido o quanto ela se arrepiava quando seu nariz encostava no queixo dele, os lábios tão próximos, mais um passo e...

- Você chegou a ver o Walt? – perguntou Locke em voz alta, acordando Kate dos seus devaneios.

- Não... – Michael baixou a cabeça, entristecido. – Mas sei que ele está lá. Ouvi os outros conversando sobre as crianças e sobre o lugar para onde iam levá-las. Precisamos juntar gente e ir até lá. Eles não pretendem mantê-las... vivas... por muito tempo.

- Precisamos de armas para isso. – retrucou Ana Lucia.

- Sawyer. – disse Jack.

O que parecia se r um problema não foi. Sawyer concordou em fornecer as armas, desde que fosse junto. O grupo reuniu-se na escotilha para combinar os detalhes do "ataque surpresa". Dividiriam-se em duplas: Sawyer e Michael, Ana e Locke, Jack e Kate. Seguindo sempre o mapa que Michael desenhara do local onde estavam as crianças, cada dupla iria posicionar-se de um lado da escotilha, numa tentativa de cerco aos "outros". Hurley e Charlie ficariam encarregados de vigiar Henry Gale e apertar o botão.

Kate tentava prestar atenção a Locke, que explicava como tudo deveria ser feito, mas, mais uma vez, seus pensamentos iam longe. Lá na rede, seu corpo e seu coração haviam torcido para que Jack errasse aquele tiro, ao mesmo tempo em que seu instinto condenava esse desejo e lhe dizia para correr, correr o mais rápido que pudesse. Ela não era para ele. Ele tinha uma vida fora da ilha, a vida dela se resumia a fugir. Sempre. Não era justo, não podia estragar mais uma vida... lembrou-se de Tom e aquela lembrança doía.

Jack recebeu as armas de Sawyer e as distribuiu. Ao alcançar uma pistola a Kate, suas mãos encostaram nas dela suavemente e os dois estremeceram, olhando-se por um instante. Kate rapidamente voltou os olhos para o chão, guardou a pistola e seguiu em frente, gestos que fizeram alguma coisa se comprimir dentro de Jack.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Ele sempre fora tão racional, tão centrado, e agora desmoronava por causa de uma garota, uma garota com um passado do qual ele só conhecia duas coisas: uma fotografia em que ela aparecia algemada e a miniatura de um aviãozinho. De algum jeito, Kate o impressionava, o encantava e o confundia. O beijo o havia pego desprevenido, mas mais desprevenido estava ele quando ela simplesmente saiu correndo, sem maiores explicações. Apesar daquilo, ele tinha gostado e havia deixado isso bem claro. Mesmo assim, ela ainda o evitava. Jack não sabia o que estava havendo. Mas sabia que preferiria não ter que entregar aquela arma, preferiria que Kate ficasse na escotilha. Não porque não confiasse nela, mas porque não confiava em si mesmo e no que iria sentir se acontecesse alguma coisa ruim a ela. Pelo menos estaria ao seu lado.


	2. Segundo Capítulo

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

Já fazia quase uma tarde inteira que o grupo estava caminhando. Michael ia na frente, seguido por Kate. Jack tinha a impressão de que ela não queria correr o risco de cruzar seu olhar com ele. Todos andavam em silêncio, apenas Sawyer reclamava de vez em quando. O clima era tenso, aquela missão era perigosa e ousada, enfrentar os "outros" certamente não seria a primeira opção se Walt e as outras crianças não estivessem em perigo. O sol já começara a se por quando Michael parou.

- Acho que devemos nos separar agora. Ãhm... boa sorte a todos.

Ainda silenciosamente, as duplas dispersaram-se. Kate e Jack agora caminhavam lado a lado, mas sem trocar uma palavra. Kate sabia que era melhor assim. Embora ainda sentisse o seu corpo estremecendo só pela presença de Jack, ela sabia que aquilo nunca poderia dar certo.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou Jack.

- Hm? O quê?

- Isso tudo. O resgate do Walt...

Um barulho de passos chamou a atenção dos dois, que ficaram quietos, escutando.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Kate, olhando em volta.

- Não sei, mas é melhor nos apressarmos.

Os dois caminharam por mais alguns minutos. Haviam chegado em um ponto da floresta onde as árvores quase impediam a passagem, de modo que Jack ia a frente, abrindo caminho por entre os galhos. De repente, avistou a escotilha ao longe e parou, virando-se para trás. Mas Kate não estava lá.

- Kate! – gritou, preocupado. Não houve resposta. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, algo atingiu sua cabeça com tanta força que o fez desmaiar.

Jack abriu os olhos. Estava fortemente amarrado em uma árvore, e um lenço o impedia de falar. Sua cabeça doía. Olhou ao redor, procurando Kate, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Olá, doutor. Achei que não fossemos nos ver mais. – Era "Zeek", o cara da barba. Mas o que fez o corpo todo de Jack gelar não foi ver-se frente ao líder dos "outros", mas ver que um outro homem segurava Kate, semi-consciente, com as mãos amarradas e também um lenço na boca. O olhar aterrorizado dela levou-o a tentar soltar-se, desesperado.

- Poupe seus esforços, doutor. Você não vai a lugar algum até entender o nosso recado. – Zeek fez um sinal para o outro homem, que deu um forte soco no rosto de Kate, fazendo-a cair no chão. Mas ele não parou: jogou seu corpo contra o dela e continuou batendo em seu rosto, que sangrava muito. Jack debatia-se, em vão, atônito. _Precisava _se livrar daquelas cordas. Ver Kate completamente incapaz de se defender, sofrendo nas mãos daquele homem, aquilo doía mais do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha sentido. A cada soco, Jack sentia um aperto, um ódio crescente em seu peito, um desespero. Seu esforço para se desamarrar da árvore fazia seu braço sangrar, mas ele não se importava, só conseguia pensar em Kate. Quando ela perdeu os sentidos e ficou inerte, no chão, o homem finalmente parou de agredi-la.

- Isso é o que acontece quando vocês tentam bancar os heróis. Você entendeu? Mais uma dessas e eu te juro, ela morre. É o que você mais teme, não é? – dizendo isso, Zeek e o homem foram embora, não sem antes deixarem um canivete ao lado de Jack, rindo só de imaginar o esforço que ele faria para conseguir pegá-lo.

Em alguns minutos, Jack soltou-se e correu para junto de Kate, que estava estendida, o rosto virado para o chão. Tremendo, ele virou-a para cima. Viu o seu rosto delicado coberto de sangue. Um medo descomunal, um medo que nunca sentira antes o invadiu. Nesses anos todos na área médica, Jack nunca havia cuidado de alguém que realmente amasse, e agora entendia qual era a sensação de ter a pessoa mais importante da sua vida inconsciente, nos seus braços. Teve medo de perdê-la. E sabia que não adiantaria contar até 5.


	3. Terceiro Capítulo

TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO

- Kate... Kate... – Jack tentou acordar Kate, mas ela permanecia imóvel. Cuidadosamente, ele a pegou em seus braços e começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Não pensava mais em Walt, nas crianças, nem pensava em Locke, Ana Lucia, Michael e Sawyer, que já deviam estar próximos a escotilha dos "outros". Só o que pensava era levar Kate para o acampamento para cuidar dela.

O caminho de volta a escotilha foi mais rápido que o da ida. Kate ainda não abrira os olhos nem falara nada, o que deixava Jack ainda mais preocupado. Hurley e Charlie surpreenderam-se ao ver os dois chegando.

- Jack! Kate! O que aconteceu? – gritou Charlie.

- Não há tempo! Me traz água morna e a caixa dos remédios! – Charlie ficou olhando, assombrado, para o rosto ensangüentado de Kate, enquanto Jack a colocava na cama.

- Rápido, Charlie!

Jack limpou o rosto de Kate com panos molhados. Reparando em um corte nos lábios dela, sentiu de novo o ódio o invadindo. Não podia aceitar que aqueles lábios que o haviam envolvido em um beijo desesperado, confuso, urgente, mas tão doce, pudessem ser agredidos daquela forma. Jurou para si mesmo que, quando pudesse, teria sua vingança. Só então percebeu que suas mãos tremiam, algo inaceitável para um cirurgião, mas que, naquele momento, ele simplesmente não podia evitar. Tomava cuidado para não machucá-la, porém, encostou sem querer em um corte profundo em sua testa, o que a fez gemer e contrair-se, abrindo os olhos.

- Kate... você está me ouvindo? – os olhos dela começaram a fechar-se novamente, como se fosse desmaiar, mas ele tocou em seu rosto, impedindo-a de ficar insconsciente outra vez. – Kate, não, não feche os olhos... olhe pra mim... – Ela ficou parada, olhando-o. Ele pensou em como havia alguém que pudesse ferir uma mulher tão linda quanto aquela...

- Eu vou cuidar de você, tudo bem? Só me prometa que vai ficar acordada, ok? – ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Jack então pegou na caixa de remédios agulha e linha.

- Então, Kate... hm...onde você nasceu? – perguntou ele, começando a costurar o corte e tentando distraí-la. Kate fez uma cara de dor que o fez odiar a si mesmo por estar, de uma forma ou de outra, machucando-a.

- Milford. Iowa. – respondeu, com a voz fraca.

- Milford, Iowa. Certo.

Kate abriu os olhos. Sentia cada parte do seu corpo latejando, a dor espalhando-se, insuportável. Estava tonta, seus olhos pesavam e sua vista estava embaçada. Não lembrava de muita coisa, apenas de um homem a espancando na floresta e de Jack dizendo que iria cuidar dela. Cuidar dela. Sim. Por que ela demorara tanto para perceber que era disso que precisava? Precisava de alguém que cuidasse dela. Era e sempre tinha sido independente, forte. Mas agora mais do nunca sentia a necessidade de ter Jack a protegendo. Ouviu vozes.

- Kate... como você está se sentindo? Você está bem? – Era ele, que havia levantado-se rapidamente da cadeira onde estivera sentado nas últimas duas horas, aguardando, ansioso.

- Sim.. não sei... o que aconteceu? – De repente, Kate lembrou-se do plano para salvar Walt. – Walt? Conseguimos pegá-lo? Onde estão todos? – Ela levantou-se rapidamente e sentiu-se muito tonta. Por um momento, perdeu os sentidos, mas Jack a segurou em seus braços, impedindo sua queda. Os dois se olharam, longamente. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, mais um pouco e... Hurley chegou. Os dois afastaram-se, mas Jack não deixou de segurar Kate, que ainda estava muito fraca.

- Ahm... só vim ver como você estava.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Hurley.

Jack colocou-a de volta a cama, arrumou seus travesseiros e cobriu-a. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, parecendo extremamente cansada. Apenas o esforço de levantar-se da cama já a hava deixado daquele jeito. Ele colocou a mão sobre sua testa, medindo a febre.

- Você está quente, não saia debaixo do cobertor. Vou pegar frutas, ok? Não pode ficar sem comer. - Kate segurou fortemente a mão de Jack e olhou-o, parecendo confusa.

- Fica aqui, por favor. Não me deixa.


	4. Quarto Capítulo

QUARTO CAPÍTULO

Jack olhou para Hurley, sem saber o que fazer.

- Fica aí, deixa que eu pego alguma coisa... – disse Hurley, indo embora. Jack não soltou a mão de Kate e acariciou seu rosto lentamente, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu não vou te deixar. Estou aqui do seu lado e não vou a lugar algum. Tudo bem? – Kate fez que sim com a cabeça e tornou a fechar os olhos. Jack observou seus traços delicados e percebeu que, mesmo com todos aqueles curativos, ela parecia um anjo dormindo, tão linda... Poucos minutos depois, Hurley retornou, trazendo frutas em um prato.

- Se precisar é só chamar. Vou estar lá com Charlie... cuidando do botão. Ahm... mas e os outros, cara? O Locke, Ana, Michael... eles não... não... sim?

- Não sei, Hurley. Depois que aqueles dois homens nos atacaram, voltei correndo com a Kate para cá. Não sei o que aconteceu com eles. Vamos ter que esperar. – Hurley parecia assustado quando deixou a enfermaria improvisada na escotilha.

Jack picou as frutas com uma faca e deu-as na boca de Kate, em pedaços. No entanto, o corte a deixava com dificuldades para comer, então ele procurou fazer com que ela engolisse pelo menos o suco da fruta, que já poderia fazer bem. Mesmo preocupado com o estado de saúde de Kate, Jack não conseguiu deixar de perceber o quanto seus lábios estavam convidativos, úmidos daquele jeito. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijá-la, de tocar seus lábios nos dela, de sentir de novo aquele calor intenso... mas logo veio a culpa de estar pensando em coisas desse tipo enquanto Kate havia sido espancada e estava ali deitada, ferida, sofrendo. Precisava conter-se.

Horas passaram-se. Hurley e Charlie estavam preocupados, porque nenhum dos outros que haviam ido em busca de Walt tinham voltado. Jack não estava pensando nisso ainda. Kate parecia ter melhorado, até que, no meio da noite, começou a tremer muito, e ele percebeu que a febre tinha aumentado. O corpo todo dela estava como se estivesse queimando. Rapidamente, Jack fez várias compressas de água quente e colocou em sua testa, mas a febre ainda não baixara. Estava desesperado, vê-la naquele estado quebrava seu coração em mil pedaços. O pior foi quando ela começou a delirar, dizendo coisas sem nexo, o rosto contraindo-se de dor, os olhos fechando-se como num pesadelo.

- Meu pai... era meu pai... – murmurava, baixinho.

- Kate, está tudo bem...

- Tom...? Jack? O avião... eu guardei...meu pai...mãe.. sinto muito.

Foi assim a noite toda. E a noite toda, Jack esteve ao seu lado, como prometera. Prestara atenção em cada frase que ela dissera e agora perguntava-se sobre o passado daquela linda mulher... que história, que mistério escondia ela por trás daqueles olhos que falavam tudo sem revelar nada? Sim, ela era importante para ele. Sim, ele a queria, e muito. Não tinha medo de se decepcionar se ouvisse o que ela tinha para lhe contar, pois sabia que o que sentia não dependia do que quer que Kate tivesse feito. Mas tinha medo apenas de que as coisas que ela fizera impedissem-na de querer entregar-se a ele. Ela tinha medo. Ele sabia.

Kate acordou e encontrou Jack dormindo, na cadeira ao lado da cama. Como era lindo aquele homem. Seus braços, seu rosto, sua boca... ela achava tudo maravilhoso nele. Amava-o? Não sabia responder. Mas com certeza amava a forma com que ele havia cuidado dela, a noite toda, e amou também o momento em que percebeu que as mãos dele ainda estavam estrelaçadas nas suas, do mesmo jeito que estavam quando ela, finalmente, adormecera. Jack abriu os olhos.

- Kate... está melhor?

- Sim... – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Te dei muito trabalho ontem? – Ele riu, contente por vê-la bem outra vez. Não largou sua mão.

- Você estava com muita febre... algum machucado que infeccionou, não sei. Pra falar a verdade, não vi sinal de infecção.

- Talvez eu não estivesse quente por causa da febre... – ambos sorriram, olhando-se. Ele, levemente corado.


	5. Quinto Capítulo

QUINTO CAPÍTULO

Nesse instante, Kate e Jack ouviram um barulho e as vozes de Ana Lucia e Locke.

- Jack! – gritou Charlie – Eles estão aqui!

Todos entraram no quarto, Locke ia à frente, apressado, mas ele parou quando viu Kate deitada na cama, o rosto cheio de curativos.

- Kate? O que houve?

- Ela vai ficar bem, Locke. Onde estão Michael e Sawyer?

- Na praia. Michael... não está bem. Ele não aceita o fato de não termos conseguido resgatar o Walt. Tenho medo que tente fazer alguma bobagem, como já fez da outra vez. – Jack calou-se. Agora sabia, mais do que nunca, qual era a sensação de perceber que a única pessoa no mundo que importa pra você está em perigo. Entendia como Michael estava se sentindo, pois ele mesmo sentira isso poucas horas atrás.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Kate.

- Chegamos até lá e não encontramos vocês, mas resolvemos continuar com o plano. Mas... de alguma forma, eles sabiam o que queríamos fazer e nos atacaram. Por sorte, conseguimos matar dois deles e entramos na escotilha... não havia nada lá. Eles devem ter mudado as crianças de lugar. – disse Locke, com um suspiro de derrota.

Kate continuava deitada na cama. Sentia apenas uma fraqueza no corpo inteiro, mas tinha dúvidas se era por causa dos ferimentos ou por causa de Jack... ele não estava ali, tinha ido falar com Michael, mas antes havia feito milhões de recomendações e a proibido de sair da cama. Para Kate era um mistério... como a presença dele podia ter o poder de deixá-la tão vulnerável, tão sensível a qualquer toque, a qualquer palavra, a qualquer gesto? Quando fora a última vez que ela sentira isso? Adormeceu.

Sonhou com Tom. Os dois eram crianças e acreditavam que ficariam juntos pra sempre. Era quando os sonhos ainda existiam para Kate, quando ela ainda fazia planos, quando ainda não jogara sua vida no lixo. A memória de Tom evaporou e transformou-se em algo menos doce: fogo. Fogo por toda parte. A casa dela queimando e o seu pai, seu pai biológico, lá dentro. Sim, ela, Kate, havia assassinado seu pai. Ela, Kate, havia fugido, havia voltado e acabado com a vida da única pessoa que se importava com ela, havia planejado um assalto a banco, havia atirado em alguém. Mentira muito. Trocara de identidade como quem troca de roupa, fora várias pessoas e esquecera de quem era. Quem era Kate? Acordou assustada.

Colocou a mão no bolso da calça. Sabia o que iria encontrar. Ela mesma a colocara ali, para não esquecer do que era, do que sempre seria. Olhou sua foto preto-e-branco, tirada quando foi presa.

Jack chegou à escotilha e encontrou Kate de pé, arrumando sua mochila, visivelmente fraca ainda.

- Kate! Pensei que eu tinha falado pra você ficar na cama. – Ela virou-se, assustada.

- Ah... é. Eu já estou melhor, Jack. Acho que já posso voltar para a praia. – Ela colocou a mochila nas costas e dirigiu-se para a porta, mas ele a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Não pode não. Eu sou o médico aqui e sei que você ainda não está completamente recuperada. Não vou deixar que você piore. – disse, olhando nos olhos dela. Kate sentiu um arrepio. E torceu para que ele não tivesse percebido.

- Jack, por favor... não torne as coisas mais difíceis!

- Eu, tornando as coisas mais difíceis? Kate, qual é o seu problema! Por que você tem sempre que fugir? Por que você tem sempre que ir embora quando as coisas parecem estar melhorando? Não sou eu quem está tornando tudo difícil! – ele estava confuso com essa repentina mudança no comportamento de Kate. Resolvera que não deixaria mais as coisas ficarem no ar, sem explicações.

- Jack, eu... você não entende.

- Claro que eu não entendo! Você não me deixa chegar perto, não me deixa sequer tentar entender alguma coisa! Tudo entre nós tem que ser sempre um mistério? – ele segurou o braço dela com mais força.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Kate gritou. Só nesse momento ele reparou que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e se arrependeu de ter sido tão duro. Ela não merecia aquilo, não depois de tudo que havia passado.


	6. Sexto Capítulo

SEXTO CAPÍTULO

- O que você quer que eu faça, Jack! Tem alguma coisa que me impede de continuar, sabe? Não, você não sabe! Você quer que eu esqueça? Quer que eu esqueça meu passado, o que eu fiz, o que eu fui, o que eu sou, tudo? – sua voz estava cheia de tristeza, mágoa, raiva, não dele, mas de si mesma. Chegara ao seu limite.

- Kate...

- Por que então você não me diz _como_ eu devo fazer isso? Você acha que eu não quero me ver livre dos meus fantasmas? Era o que eu mais queria! Mas não é simples, eles continuam me perseguindo, quando eu acho que estou livre, eles aparecem! Eu não consigo! Eu não consigo esquecer que, Jack, eu matei meu pai, e matei justamente _porque _ele era meu pai! O que você acha disso? – as lágrimas agora corriam pelo rosto de Kate. Ela desistira de mentir, de se esconder. Jack poderia nunca mais olhar para ela depois daquilo, e teria motivos para isso, mas era impossível continuar agüentando aquela situação.

Jack estava sem reação. Devia dizer alguma coisa? O quê? Ela tinha matado seu próprio pai... estranhamente, não era aquilo que o chocava. O que o deixava perplexo era o fato de aquela revelação não ter lhe causado nenhum abalo... ele não se sentia enojado pelo que ela fizera. Mas Kate, aparentemente, interpretou de outra forma aquele silêncio.

- Isso fere os seus princípios, não? Isso vai contra a sua moral? É por isso, Jack, é por isso que eu fugi aquele dia... não é porque eu não queira, é porque eu não _posso! _– Ela chorava muito agora. Soluçando, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele continuou de pé, observando-a, sem saber o que fazer. – Mas agora já não me importa o que você vai pensar... você queria a verdade, não queria? Toda a verdade. Então você vai ter.

Kate olhou para Jack. Ele parecia confuso, mas não fez nenhum gesto para impedi-la de começar. Ela agradeceu por isso. Tinha medo de que interrupções pudessem fazer com que desistisse do que já estava decidida a fazer. Suspirou. Aquilo iria doer.

- Ele nunca foi meu pai. Era meu padrasto, e só o que eu sentia por ele era ódio... e nojo. Ódio quando eu ouvia ele batendo na minha mãe, quase todas as noites. Ele chegava em casa bêbado, eu me trancava no quarto e ficava ouvindo. Sempre achava que no dia seguinte ela mandaria ele embora e estaria terminado. Mas de manhã, a única coisa de diferente nela era algum braço quebrado, algum hematoma no rosto... continuava tudo sempre igual. E nojo... nojo eu sentia quando via o jeito com que ele me olhava, o jeito com que sorria pra mim... aprendi, desde pequena, a fugir, a evitar qualquer momento a sós com ele. Vivia com medo, com raiva. Mas, ao menos, eu tinha Tom. – Jack lembrou-se então que Kate havia dito esse nome, no seu delírio, no dia anterior. – Ele sempre esteve do meu lado, me apoiando, me ouvindo. Era o único que sabia do meu padrasto. Meu pai... eu não queria magoá-lo, não queria estragar os poucos momentos que passávamos juntos... então não contava nada disso pra ele. Mas um dia eu soube. – Ela sorriu, como que rindo da própria desgraça, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos e ia recolher-se no canto de sua boca.

- Um dia eu soube. Wayne não era meu padrasto... era meu pai. Meu próprio sangue. Foi quando eu descobri que nunca, nunca na minha vida eu poderia ser alguém. Alguém de verdade. Porque ele fazia parte de mim, ele estava dentro de mim... com isso, eu não podia conviver. Então liguei o gás da cozinha. O deixei lá. Da moto, pude ouvir a explosão. E fugi.

Os olhos de Jack estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas Kate não havia reparado nesse detalhe. Ele sempre soubera... sempre soubera que Kate era uma vítima, e não uma assassina. Não entendia como ela não conseguia entender isso, como podia acreditar que não era uma pessoa boa... teve vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la e lhe explicar que ela não feria seus príncipios, de nenhuma forma, que a única coisa que ela provocava nele não era ódio, era... nem ele sabia o que era, na verdade. Sabia apenas que sentia por tudo o que acontecera. E que nunca deixaria que nada de ruim voltasse a acontecer com ela.

- Passei muito tempo longe de casa, fugindo da polícia. Quando voltei... – o rosto de Kate contorceu-se ao reviver aquela memória. – Encontrei Tom... e ele foi morto, pelos policiais, tentando me ajudar. A única pessoa que se importava comigo tinha morrido por minha culpa.

Kate continuava sentada na cadeira. Soluçava, as mãos no rosto. Jack ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

- Kate... Kate, olha pra mim... – falou, segurando as mãos dela nas suas. Então, os olhos de ambos encontraram-se. Era como se tudo tivesse parado... não existia mais nenhum movimento, mais nenhum som ao redor deles... até os pensamentos pareciam estar congelados. Sim, eles não estavam pensando, estavam seguindo unicamente seus sentimentos, seus desejos, suas emoções. Quanto tempo ficaram parados, mãos e olhares unidos? Nenhum deles contou. Era como se o próprio tempo tivesse deixado de passar. Lentamente, as mãos de Jack chegaram ao rosto de Kate e foram o trazendo para perto, mais perto, mais, e mais.. até que os lábios dos dois se tocaram.


	7. Sétimo Capítulo

SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO

O beijo começou lento, suave. Os lábios pareciam querer contar um ao outro tudo o que não fora dito, tudo o que ficara subentedido, mal explicado durante aqueles dois meses. Jack estremecia, provando o gosto de Kate na sua boca aos poucos, em doses mínimas...queria aproveitar cada toque, cada sensação, cada parte dos lábios dela, úmidos e quentes, ansiando aquele beijo.

Kate esquecera de tudo: Wayne, Tom, sua mãe, tudo. O sofrimento a deixara de lado naquele momento e agora ela só pensava no homem que estava a sua frente, nas mãos dele acariciando seu rosto, nos lábios dele unidos aos seus...quis ir além, _precisava_ ir além, senti-lo por inteiro, descobrir cada detalhe, sua boca, seu calor. Tocou seu rosto, o puxando mais para si, e ele deixou-se levar, extasiado.

O beijo tímido transformou-se logo num beijo intenso, provocante, em que ambos exploravam-se com a urgência de quem cansara de passar dias tentando esconder e reprimir algo que era impossível conter. As mãos de Jack passeavam agora pelos cabelos de Kate, desciam as costas, provocando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro. Subitamente, ele parou, indo em busca do pescoço dela...precisava comprovar algo. Era verdade, não fora imaginação apenas: Kate tinha mesmo aquele cheiro, aquele perfume natural único, que ele sentira pela primeira vez na rede... talvez, se não tivesse acertado aquele tiro, livrando-os da armadilha, ele a teria agarrado ali mesmo, esquecido de qualquer pudor, regra ou moral, levado apenas pelo cheiro dela.

Kate fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento, sentindo seu corpo tremer de desejo e contentamento. Afastou-o por um instante, apenas para beijar sua boca, seu queixo, seu pescoço, desenhando uma linha e voltando por ela, sem beijá-lo, apenas expirando devagar, deixando que Jack percebesse sua respiração queimando a pele dele. "Ela quer me enlouquecer", pensou, antes de procurar novamente os lábios de Kate e a envolvê-la em pequenos beijos. Os dois queriam mais, mas soltaram-se, permanencendo com as testas coladas uma na outra. Por alguns segundos, apenas se olharam e perceberam, no brilho de seus olhares, que aquele beijo não iria terminar como o anterior.

- Você não vai sair correndo, vai? – perguntou Jack.

- Ainda estou decidindo isso. – Kate sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira. Ele percebeu como adorava vê-la com aquela expressão, sincera, feliz, e ficou de pé também, observando-a. Dando outro sorriso, as mãos na cintura, o ar provocante, ela continuou:

- Por que você não tenta me convencer a ficar?


	8. Oitavo Capítulo

OITAVO CAPÍTULO

Jack riu. Como médico, diria que o melhor era que Kate voltasse para a cama e ficasse quieta, descansando. Como homem, intensamente fascinado por aquela doce e linda mulher, desejava tê-la em seus braços durante horas, sem parar de beijá-la por um só instante... só a mandaria para a cama se ele pudesse ir junto e a última coisa que fariam era descansar.

Aproximou-se dela lentamente, olhando sempre no fundo de seus olhos. Colocou a mão em seu rosto e ...

- Jack? Kate! – os dois afastaram-se rapidamente, o que não impediu Locke de, ao entrar no quarto, perceber que ambos estavam muito vermelhos, sem saber o que dizer. Parou por um momento, percebendo que havia interrompido algo. Kate sorria, olhando para baixo, visivelmente constrangida, mas achando até graça da situação.

- Sim, John? – perguntou Jack.

- Ahm... sim, eu... Jin está chamando você lá na praia. A Sun está precisando de um remédio para enjôo.

- Ela está bem? Eu vou com você. – falou Kate, preocupada.

- Não precisa, Kate. Enjôos são mais que normais no início da gravidez. Além disso, não é bom que você fique andando por aí ainda. Eu vou, dou o remédio e quero ter certeza de que você não colocará um pé pra fora dessa escotilha. Ok? - ela suspirou, contrariada. Sun era a coisa mais parecida com uma amiga que ela já tivera... detestava ter que ficar ali sem poder fazer nada, enquanto poderia estar ajudando, porém, ao mesmo tempo, amava o modo com que Jack demonstrava preocupar-se com ela. Bom, talvez amasse Jack mesmo. Balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Kate finalmente encontrara alguma coisa para fazer dentro da escotilha. Jack ainda não havia voltado da praia e Locke precisara sair, então ela assumira, temporariamente, a função de cuidar do botão. É claro que não era a tarefa mais divertida do mundo, mas ao menos era uma forma de passar o tempo. Tantas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça...os últimos três dias haviam sido mais reveladores do que aqueles dois meses inteiros. Afinal, eles estavam realmente... apaixonados? Estavam, agora isso era bem mais claro. E o que era ainda melhor: Jack não sentia repulsa pelo que ela fizera, não se afastara ao saber da verdade, pelo contrário, aproximara-se como nunca havia feito. Ele a aceitava e ela...sim, ela o amava por aquilo.

Os pensamentos de Jack voavam longe. Mesmo enquanto dava o remédio para Sun e conversava com Jin, seus pensamentos ainda estavam voltados para a escotilha, mais precisamente para a mulher que estava lá dentro... não via a hora de ficar a sós com ela novamente, mas parecia que quanto mais desejava ir embora da praia, mais apareciam pessoas para serem examinadas. Era o preço de ser o único médico em uma ilha.

Jack entrou na escotilha e viu Kate sentada na frente do computador, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, olhando para a tela preta. O alarme começou a soar e ela imediatamente digitou os números, reiniciando o contador. Ele podia ficar ali o dia todo, apenas olhando-a, cada gesto, cada movimento, o modo como colocava o cabelo para trás da orelha... mas sabia que aquilo era uma ilusão, Kate parecia ter o dom de saber quando estava sendo observada.

- Resolveu me espionar agora, é? – disse ela, voltando-se para encará-lo. Ele sorriu.

- Já disse que você é uma paciente muito rebelde? Pensei que tivesse dito para ficar descansando.

- Você disse para eu ficar na escotilha, só isso. E já descansei demais. Locke saiu, então assumi o posto dele... como está Sun? – perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Ótima. Esses enjôos vem e vão nos primeiros meses. Normal. Mas não demorei por causa dela... parece que todo mundo tinha algum problema de saúde lá na praia. – Kate achou graça. Nunca tinha visto Jack reclamando de ter que atender as pessoas antes. Seria porque ele estava ansioso para voltar?

- De qualquer forma... o que você faz aqui? Que eu me lembre, o próximo turno é do Charlie.

- Eu... troquei com ele. – respondeu Jack, colocando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Kate, olhando em seus olhos.

- Mesmo? E o que isso significa? – perguntou ela, embora já soubesse muito bem a resposta.

- Bom, significa que nós temos aproximadamente... 108 minutos? 108 minutos sozinhos aqui embaixo, enquanto todo mundo está lá na praia ocupado com outras coisas. – ela sorriu, deixando-se envolver por ele em um longo beijo, cheio de desejo e paixão, já ansiando o que estava por vir.


	9. Nono Capítulo

NONO CAPÍTULO

Jack pressionou seu corpo contra o de Kate, enquanto a beijava, e colocou-a sentada na mesa. Sentiu as pernas dela ao seu redor, o prendendo pela cintura, como se não quisessem deixá-lo sequer pensar em parar com aquela loucura toda. Sim, porque aquilo era definitivamente uma loucura. O turno era deles, mas nada poderia garantir que Locke ou qualquer outro entrasse na escotilha, e se isso acontecesse, eles seriam flagrados em uma posição extramamente comprometedora. Estranhamente, os dois nem se importavam com isso. Se alguem chegasse, paciência, eles não iriam interromper aquele momento por nada desse mundo.

Kate colocou as mãos debaixo da camiseta de Jack, acariciando sua barriga, seu peito, suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava com mais força suas próprias pernas em volta da cintura dele e o beijava, quase que violentamente, como se quisesse sugar todas as suas energias. Jack tirou as mãos dela do seu corpo e prendeu-as nas suas, deitando-a na mesa e beijando seu pescoco, demoradamente... seguiu pelos ombros, quase enlouquecendo somente por sentir o cheiro daquela mulher, o desejo em seus olhos, o calor de sua respiração ofegante... num instante, percebeu que Sawyer tinha toda a razão, não podia haver apelido melhor... as sardas de Kate não apareciam apenas em seu rosto: havia muitas delas também em seu peito, desenhando uma linha que sumia onde comecava a blusa dela. Jack imaginou se elas continuariam a partir dali. Resolveu que precisava descobrir.

Olhou-a nos olhos e, cuidadosamente, tirou sua blusa. Sim, as sardas continuavam. Dava pra perceber, apesar do sutiã que Kate ainda estava usando. Ainda segurando as mãos dela, Jack começou beijando-a pelo queixo, depois partiu para o peito, para a barriga, demorando o maior tempo possível e sorrindo ao perceber que o corpo dela estremecia-se. Kate sentia-se como se estivesse em um fogueira, os lábios quentes de Jack percorrendo toda a sua pele... e ele a provocava... quando chegava perto do ponto em que começavam suas calças jeans, ela sentia o calor aumentar, mas ele retornava a sua barriga, divertindo-se. "Meus Deus, o que ele quer, se vingar de mim?", pensou Kate, tentando soltar-se, mas isso só fez com que Jack a prendesse mais fortemente e parasse, observando-a, com um sorrisinho irônico de quem estava adorando aquilo.

- Sabe, eu estava aqui pensando...

- Pensando? Você ainda consegue? – perguntou ela, rindo. Ele achou graça, mas continuou:

- Pelo jeito a sua febre ainda não baixou... na verdade, sinto que você está cada vez mais quente... acho que só um banho poderia resolver isso. – Kate então entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

- Ah, um banho? Mas pensei que o chuveiro estivesse quebrado...

- Quebrado? Ah sim, nós... consertamos. Só que tem um problema.

- Verdade? E qual é o problema?

- Como fui eu quem consertou o chuveiro, acho que mereço um banho também... mas que como há pouca agua... se você quiser tomar, vai ter que aceitar a minha companhia.

- Hum... isso é um convite ou uma ordem do médico?

- Os dois. – respondeu Jack, sorrindo.


	10. Décimo Capítulo

DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO

Kate não conseguia recordar-se de como havia chegado ao banheiro da escotilha. No entanto, ali estava, vestindo apenas as calças jeans e o sutiã, diante do homem que tomava conta dos seus pensamentos, e que agora estava grudado a ela, percorrendo, com as mãos, toda a extensão do seu corpo... é, as mãos dele haviam, definitivamente, cansado de apenas provocar. Tinha algo em Jack, algo em seu toque, em seus braços fortes, que, decididos, seguravam Kate...algo que a deixava completamente entregue, disposta a qualquer coisa que ele quisesse fazer... assim, quando sentiu o fecho de seu sutiã sendo aberto, seus jeans sendo desabotoados, em nenhum momento ela pensou em impedi-lo, apenas respirou fundo, ajudando-o a tirar sua camiseta.

Foi quase doloroso observá-lo ajoelhando-se em sua frente para puxar sua calça, depois sua calcinha... algo ardia cada vez mais dentro de Kate, ela não podia esperar. Não conseguiu deixar de enrubecer vendo que ele parara por um instante e ficara a olhando.

- Você é linda. – disse Jack, enquanto levantava-se. Ela sorriu, vermelha, e ele a beijou ternamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Kate aumentou a velocidade do beijo, enquanto tentava terminar de despi-lo... a tarefa era difícil, pois suas mãos tremiam, ansiosas, e os lábios dos dois não queriam se separar... Jack a ajudou, e, quando se viu livre de qualquer roupa, puxou-a para o chuveiro, girando a torneira e deixando que a água escorresse sobre eles.

A visão de Kate completamente nua e molhada, os pequenos cachos de seu cabelo colados no rosto, fizeram-no sentir-se queimando de vontade de amá-la de todas as formas possíveis... segurando-a pela cintura, aproximou o corpo dela do seu, de modo que cada parte, cada pedaço dos dois se encontraram. Kate ofegava, seus seios tocavam o peito de Jack, e ela sabia muito bem que isso causava arrepios nele...sorriu, encostando-o na parede e comprimindo-se ainda mais contra ele, beijando, primeiro sua boca, depois seu pescoço, seu queixo, seu peito, sua barriga... estava provocando-o, queria vê-lo perder o controle...

E não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Jack puxou Kate para si e deitou-se com ela no chão. Precisou só de uma mão para segurar-lhe os braços, em cima da cabeça, e a outra usou, em conjunto com os lábios, para explorar seu corpo todo... rosto, seios, coxas, pernas, tudo. Kate só sorria, adorando ver aquele lado dele que ainda não conhecia, amando a sensação daquela mistura de água, beijos e toques na sua pele, que parecia estar em brasas...cada vez que Jack tocava alguma parte sensível, ela contraía-se, apertando os olhos com força e mordendo os lábios, o que só aumentava o desejo dele.

Jack desistiu, enfim. Deitou-se por cima de Kate, beijou-a demoradamente, provando seus lábios molhados, a água continuava caindo...

- Kate... olha pra mim. – a viu abrir os olhos lentamente, mal conseguindo respirar. Os olhares se encontraram e os dois mergulharam um no olhar do outro, embevecidos. Kate sentiu, então, que ele estava entrando dentro dela, enquanto acariciava seu rosto... e como queria aquilo. Queria que ele fizesse parte dela, que entrasse em seu corpo como já fizera com sua alma... Continuou olhando em seus olhos, relaxada, entregue... Era dele... Jack ia devagar, aproveitando cada segundo, cada instante, não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Jurava para si mesmo jamais ter conhecido mulher como aquela. Era amor, sim.

Em pouco tempo estavam plenamente unidos, movimentando-se juntos lentamente, como se não fossem mais duas pessoas, mas uma apenas. Impressionado com o calor dentro dela, Jack moveu-se para o lado, e Kate não pode evitar que seus olhos se fechassem de prazer e que um gemido saísse de sua boca. Ouvindo aquilo, ele sentiu como se a água do chuveiro fosse fogo, não podia mais agüentar... aumentou o ritmo e segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si, mais para perto... ela aprovou a iniciativa e, sorrindo, envolvendo-o em um abraço, encostando sua cabeça na dele... escolheu o melhor momento e gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido, novamente. Observou-o quase enlouquecendo, procurando seus lábios e a beijando com ardor, enquantos seus corpos continuavam movendo-se cada vez mais rápido... mais rápido...mais rápido...

Jack não podia mais agüentar, era demais, não pensava em mais nada, nada importava... os dois sentiram um calor imenso invandido-os, apertaram-se um contra o outro, olharam-se nos olhos e beijaram-se violentamente... era como se uma explosão estivesse acontecendo dentro deles, fazendo-os tremer, queimar, gemer... seus corpos se contorciam. Kate pensou, por um instante, ter esquecido de como se respirava, mas isso já não importava, não agora... no fim daquele instante de êxtase, abraçou-o com força, e ambos pararam, um nos braços do outro, inspirando, expirando, inspirando, expirando...


	11. Décimo Primeiro Capítulo

DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO

Jack deitou-se ao lado de Kate, ofegando. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram novamente, e ficaram por muito tempo apenas observando um ao outro, calados, um ar de satisfacao e amor impossivel de esconder. Kate sorriu, aproximando-se e o beijando, com carinho, enquanto ele acariava lentamente seus cabelos. De repente, Jack parou e fez mencao de dizer algo, mas desistiu. Sentia seu coracao batendo diversas vezes por segundo. Ia falar ou não? Ela o olhou, esperando, seria.

- Eu te amo. – disse, enfim, e sentiu que aquelas tres palavrinhas deveriam ter sido ditas já há muito tempo. Kate era a única mulher que o fizera sentir daquele jeito... quando a vira machucada, ele havia esquecido, por um momento, de toda a racionalidade e frieza medica, havia esquecido de tudo porque estava desesperado, e estava desesperado porque, de alguma forma, sabia que não seria capaz de viver sem ela. Perto de Kate, Jack ficava de repente feliz, toda a loucura daquela ilha parecia esvair-se em um segundo, tudo parecia bem menos complicado, todas as coisas de repente se resolviam. Se aquilo não era amor, o que seria?

Kate sorriu. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela contara tudo, tudo sobre Wayne, sobre Tom, sobre o que fizera... antes, quando imaginava o dia em Jack iria ficar sabendo do seu passado, sentia uma dor no peito, pensando que ele com certeza nunca mais a olharia da mesma forma, nunca mais a trataria do mesmo jeito. Mas não acontecera nada daquilo. Ele simplesmente a beijara, a tomara em seus bracos sem nenhuma repulsa, sem nenhum medo ou hesitacao. Era verdade entao.

- Eu tambem te amo. Muito.

Jack beijou-a, a mao deslizando delicadamente pelo rosto dela. Kate entao descansou a cabeca em seu peito, enquanto duvidava de que pudesse ter se sentido mais feliz em toda a sua vida do que naquele momento. Coincidentemente ou não, os pensamentos dele não eram muito diferentes.

- Kate...

- Sim?

- Voce confia em mim? – ela levantou a cabeca, para olha-lo, não entendendo o porque da pergunta.

- Claro que sim, mas...

- Entao voce acredita quando eu digo que nunca, nunca mais, vou deixar que alguem te faca algum mal? – Kate sorriu.

- Acredito. Mas so se voce prometer que nos faremos isso sempre que for o nosso turno aqui na escotilha.

- Isso o que? – perguntou ele, divertindo-se, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Isso, oras. – respondeu, apontando o chuveiro. Jack riu.

- Ok, eu prometo. E voce, promete o que?

Kate ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Eu prometo que não vou mais fugir.

- Não tem porque voce prometer isso.

- Não? Por que?

- Porque...se voce fugir... – comecou ele, beijando o rosto todo dela, da testa ate a ponta do queixo. – Eu vou atras te buscar. – Os dois sorriram.


	12. Décimo Segundo Capítulo

DÉCIMO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

No dia seguinte, Kate acordou com uma sensação de felicidade que há muito tempo não sentia. Não havia dormido com Jack a seu lado, pois era turno dele à noite, e Locke estaria lá, como de costume. Como já se sentia melhor, resolvera voltar para a praia, onde fora cercada de perguntas sobre seu estado de saúde e sobre o que acontecera com a "missão". Apesar de estar sinceramente triste por causa de Walt e de Michael, que se recolhera sem falar com ninguém em sua cabana, Kate não podia deixar de sorrir, o olhar perdido, mesmo enquanto Sun ou Claire estavam lhe perguntando alguma coisa. Por pura sorte esses sorrisos não foram percebidos por ninguém: ela e Jack haviam concordado em manter as "coisas" em segredo, pelo menos por enquanto. Fora Kate quem sugerira, nem ela mesma sabia bem o motivo, apenas achava que tudo poderia acontecer naturalmente, livrando os dois da necessidade de responderem a perguntas curiosas e indesejáveis.

Assim, o casal passara a noite separado, mas ambos continuaram relembrando a mesma cena durante toda a madrugada. Quando amanheceu, Jack ainda estava perdido nas lembranças, que o levavam a um só lugar: Kate. Ele não conseguia recordar-se de há quanto tempo imaginava como seria tê-la em seus braços. Talvez a quisesse, inconscientemente, desde o dia em que a conhecera, desde o segundo em que a vira pela primeira vez, o olhar assustado por causa da queda do avião, os cabelos tão docemente desarrumados, o ar perdido, mas que não a impedira de ajudá-lo. Suspirava, imaginando a hora em que poderia vê-la... achava que o tempo nunca passara tão devagar como naqueles instantes. Locke o aborrecia, a escotilha o aborrecia, estava impaciente, contando os segundos.

Era de manhã cedo. Kate ajudava Sayid e Ana Lucia a serrar troncos de árvores, porque o estoque de lenha para as fogueiras estava terminando. Concentrada, ela nem percebeu que Jack estava caminhando em sua direção, as mãos na cintura.

- Kate, você é definitivamente a pior paciente que eu já tive. – a voz era dele, ela sabia, não poderia confudi-la com qualquer outra, pois era aquela voz que já a deixava meio tonta, meio arrepiada, que fazia seu coração dar saltos. Virou-se, sorrindo, para encontrá-lo parado, a sua frente.

- Ah, é mesmo? Posso saber o porquê disso? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Faz dois dias, dois dias que você estava na cama, lá na escotilha. Basta eu virar as costas, que já inventa qualquer coisa pra fazer, pra se movimentar. Não consegue ficar parada. – ela riu, olhando para os lados e verificando que Ana Lucia e Sayid estavam muito entretidos naquela atividade para prestarem atenção no que os dois conversaram.

- Engraçado... pensei que ontem eu já tivesse provado que estava _completamente _recuperada. – respondeu, em um tom de voz mais baixo. Foi a vez dele sorrir.

- Na verdade, ainda não estou convencido, sabia? – disse Jack, provocando. – na cabeça dos dois, passava-se o mesmo dilema: tinham vontade de jogar-se um nos braços do outro, um nos lábios do outro, para sentirem-se mutuamente do jeito mais completo que pudesse existir... queriam apenas ficar juntos, sozinhos, esquecidos de todos. No entanto, um embaraço os manteve parados, frente a frente, como se pudessem se comunicar apenas com olhares, olhares que diziam tudo.

- Convencido de quê, doutor? – quem interrompeu dessa vez foi Sawyer, que chegara de repente, com um sorrisinho no rosto, sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem. Jack apenas olhou-o, em silêncio.

- Olá, Sawyer. – disse Kate, sorrindo. – Talvez você queira ajudar Sayid e Ana a terminar isso? Segundo o nosso médico aqui, eu ainda não posso fazer esforços. – Sawyer pareceu insatisfeito com a proposta.

- Ah, é? E você agora vai fazer o quê, tomar banho de sol enquanto eu me mato cortando lenha? Acha que está aonde, em Laguna Beach?

- É claro que não. Eu vou pegar água com o Jack. Na escotilha tem várias garrafas, e aqui na praia já está faltando. Não é, Jack? – Jack, pego de surpresa com aquela história de buscar água, fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto seguia Kate para longe dali, sorrindo: ele acabara de enxergar Locke entregando a Rose uma caixa cheia de garrafas de água para distribuir a todos. É claro que Kate estava pensando em muitas coisas, e a água certamente não era uma delas.


End file.
